


the very last moment

by Dawnlightsilhouette



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Realizations of Love, Sebastian's true form, attempt at soul eating, demon in agony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnlightsilhouette/pseuds/Dawnlightsilhouette
Summary: Ciel has had his revenge, now it's time for Sebastian to eat his Soul. However in the very last Moment Sebastian realises that this is not what he wants, it's having Ciel in his life that he wants.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 6
Kudos: 219





	the very last moment

The heels of Sebastian's shoes clicked on the floor of the corridors at regular intervals, a constant meter that had been heard for years in the young Earl Phantomhive's estate. Until now. Sebastian walked down the hallway he had crossed for years to get to his master's bedroom, and as so often he carried Ciel in his arms, but this time not because his master had fallen asleep at the desk or was so tired after a long day was that he couldn't or didn't want to walk himself. This time it was more out of nostalgia. It would be the last time Sebastian carried his master.

Once in the bedroom, Sebastian put his master down on his bed. He didn't bother to undress Ciel from his dark blue suit, he didn't even take off his highheeled boots, only removed the eye patch that had hidden the contract sign for so long and tossed it aside. From now on, it would no longer be needed. The contract was fulfilled. It had taken exactly seven years to find and kill the people who raided and burned the Phantomhives' estate, killed Ciel's parents and sold Ciel as a slave, and now the work was finished. With Sebastian's help, Ciel had had his revenge, now he would have to pay the price.

Sebastian dropped his body, the human body he had created to serve Ciel, onto Ciel's own and gazed at Ciel's features. The young man looked up at him completely relaxed, gazed at him just as attentivly. There was no fear in his mismatched eyes, not even worry. Sebastian had never met a human who was so calm facing a demon that was about to eat his soul. However, this was not surprising to Sebastian, after all, Ciel was unusual in many ways.

Sebastian took off his gloves and threw them on the floor, where they came to rest next to the eye patch. His now free hands gently stroked Ciel's face, felt his delicate porcelain skin, as soft as silk. A smile spread slowly across Sebastian's face as he examined every detail of Ciel's exterior, immortalized in his memory. He had waited so long for this moment, worked for it, finally Ciel was now under him, the most delicious meal he would ever have. A feast just for him that he would enjoy like no other.

Ciel returned the gesture by placing his own hands on Sebastian's cheeks. Sebastian unconciously leaned into the touch and closed his eyes for a moment to focus on it, to internalize the feeling of Ciel's small, delicate hands. This contract had been unique, Sebastian had never enjoyed the time he spent with someone even nearly as much as that with Ciel and he wanted to be able to remember it down to the smallest detail. He let his head drop until his forehead leaned against Ciel's, the mortal's warm breath tickling his face. Sebastian slowly opened his eyes again and to his surprise he found that a small smile had crept onto Ciel's lips.

"You look satisfied.", Ciel murmured, sounding a little as if he would be pleased. "I am, young master.", Sebastian replied just as quietly. Not that it was necessary, the servants were out of the house, but the moment felt intimate and more volume would disturb that feeling. Ciel lowered his eyes, his eyelashes seemed to touch his cheeks as he blinked slowly. "You still call me young master, even now.", he whispered. "Until the very end. My young master.”, Sebastian stated. He pressed closer to Ciel and let his nose wander into the gray-blue hair, the smell of which he inhaled deeply.

"Thank you, my young master. For our time together. It was something special to me. And so are you.”, Sebastian murmured. He leaned on his elbows and moved his face away from Ciel's again. Slowly, Ciel dropped his hands from Sebastian's cheeks to his shoulders. He struggled for words, his eyes full of emotions. For a moment Sebastian thought he was going to cry, but he didn't, instead he made eye contact again. "That makes me happy. You ... you were a really wonderful butler for me. And a wonderful protector. You have always done a good job.", Ciel whispered and swallowed. His fingers clawed into the fabric of Sebastian's tailcoat. "You really earned my soul. So take it.”, he added, his voice so low that he could hardly be heard.

Sebastian's left hand moved along Ciel's face until it lay next to Ciel's right eye. The contract signs glowed purple when they came close to their respective twin, attracted to each other like two magnets. Sebastian closed his eyes for a moment, when he opened them again they glowed blood red, the pupils narrowed to slits. He opened his mouth and licked the sharp fangs, full of anticipation for the delicacy, which he could finally devour. It grew darker in the room as Sebastian's demon form became partially visible. The shadows twitched and twisted as they flowed out of Sebastian, his wings freed and spread as if by themselves.

Ciel watched the spectacle almost longingly. Sebastian would have loved to know what was going on in his pretty head as the room half filled with the true form of the demon. But Ciel's thoughts could not be read from his face. He dropped his hands from Sebastian's shoulders, letting them fall on the mattress, completely relaxing his body. He lay under Sebastian motionless and still, like a porcelain doll, and waited patiently. Sebastian caught himself hesitating for a moment. He mentally scolded himself, how silly it would be to spurn a delicacy like this out of sentimentality, and let himself sink completely onto Ciel.

Sebastian's left hand stayed where it was while his right hand moved to Ciel's chin and gently pulled it down so Ciel's mouth opened. The warm, damp cave, surrounded by soft, red lips, looked inviting and for a moment Sebastian thought that Ciel had never been kissed. His first and last kiss would be the kiss of death given to him by the mouth that had always answered 'Yes, my lord' so faithfully whenever Ciel had given an order. Sebastian cocked his head and pressed his lips to Ciels. He let a moment pass, only feeling the touch, then began to suck up Ciel's soul.

The taste was overwhelming. A kaleidoscope of flavors, one more delicious than the other, and they all washed over Sebastian's taste buds like a wonderful tsunami. Sebastian sucked bit by bit of Ciel's soul into his mouth until he had his mouth full. He let his tongue slide over it to taste all of it, every little facet of Ciel. He had never tasted anything like it in millennia. No word, no metaphor that a human being could come up with could describe it. Not even terms used by demons could describe how good Ciel tasted. He could taste Ciel's memories and emotions in it, complex and whole-hearted. Even though he had always been calm and had rarely shown his feelings on the expression on his face, Ciel had always felt his emotions very strongly. Sebastian took his time, kept his mouth full of the piece of soul that he had just sucked out of Ciel so he could enjoy every detail to the fullest.

He was still pressing his mouth against Ciel's, he hadn't bitten off a bit, hadn't even chewed, but he was about to do that just when he was suddenly distracted by something. The touch was so gentle that Sebastian almost thought he was imagining it. He opened his eyes wide and turned his focus back to his surroundings instead of the soul he was sucking on.

Ciel had raised a hand and gently touched Sebastian's hair. He ran the black strands through his fingertips and held them, closing his fist around Sebastian's bangs. It seemed to take strength to move his hand at all, let alone the fingers that trembled with the effort, but he did. He even bothered to raise his hand so far that his fingertips could stroke Sebastian's horns before his strenght left him and his hand fell back. Sebastian stared at Ciel in surprise. Everything in his head was clouded by the incomparable taste, but even if it hadn't been, he wouldn't have understood why Ciel should reach for him, Sebastian, at his last moment, hold on to him. He made eye contact with Ciel, but his eyes were half closed, the radiance that had fascinated Sebastian had almost disappeared. Ciel gathered his strength one last time to lift his eyelids again. The blue and the marked eye took a last look at Sebastian's features before they finally closed. The shock cut through Sebastian like a Death Scythe when he realized that Ciel was dying.

He had waited so long to have Ciel's soul, looked forward to satisfying his hunger and appetite, but now that he had it in his mouth, all Sebastian could think of was Ciel. His Ciel, his young master, whose beautiful eyes would never open again, whose voice he would never hear again, who was about to die, because of him, because of Sebastian, who had always protected him, even if he risked his own life in the process. He would never be able to talk to Ciel again, never again would he see the joyful flash in Ciel's eyes when he brought him something sweet, never again would he wake Ciel in the morning and smile over his sleepy face while he handed him a cup of tea whose blend Ciel would guess right. He would no longer carry Ciel, he would no longer follow Ciel like a dog anywhere, would not argue with him, would not make up with him again, would not stand by his bed at night to rid him of nightmares, because it was in exactly this bed that he was about to take Ciel's life. The euphoria that he had just felt had vanished, in its' place a feeling spread that the demon had never known before: regret.

Because of a meal he didn't even need to survive, he was in the process of destroying everything that had ever meant anything to him. He would have to spend the rest of his life, millennia, forever, without Ciel but with the knowledge that he had killed him himself. He would miss him so terribly. All hell had no pain like the consequences of what Sebastian was doing. His heart would be broken forever and it was his own fault.

Sebastian started to push Ciel's soul out of his mouth. His reflexes stood in his way, demanding that he do the opposite and swallowed, but he managed to resist them with his willpower. It took a while, but in the end he had successfully moved Ciel's soul back into Ciel's body. He lifted his lips off Ciel's, which were already wet with the demon's saliva. and searched for signs of life. Ciel didn't move. He lay there as still as before. Sebastian struggled with his panic and pressed an ear to Ciel's chest. His heart was still beating, but it was very slow, the same was the case with Ciel's breath. It was still there, but went so slowly and flatly that it could hardly be noticed.

Sebastian stared at Ciel. "Young master?", he asked in a voice so uncertain that he almost didn't recognize it as his own. Ciel didn't answer, he was completely silent. Sebastian gulped and carefully placed his hands on Ciel's shoulders. He shook Ciel very carefully and made sure that his fingernails, which were claws now, did not injure the human, as he sometimes did to wake him up in the morning. "Young master?", he repeated, but Ciel still didn't move. Sebastian straightened up so he knelt on Ciel's bed and lifted his master's lifeless body into his arms. He rocked it gently back and forth and nudged Ciel's temple with his nose. “Young master, wake up. Young master? Please wake up. Wake up! I didn't even bite your soul, I gave it back to you, you can keep it, so please wake up. Please!“, he begged. Sebastian had never begged for anything in his millennia long life, but now he couldn't stop. He pleaded his master, promised him everything he wanted, offered to do everything Ciel asked, and begged him to wake up over and over again, but it made no difference. Ciel remained lifeless like a doll.

Sebastian's voice failed when panic overwhelmed him. He didn't know what to do and he had never felt so helpless before. His thoughts only revolved around the boy in his arms, whom he pressed to himself desperately. The pain he felt would have been enough to summon a hundred demons if he had been mortal himself and he would have promised each of them a thousand souls if they had given him back Ciel for it. Sebastian heard himself calling for help, his voice almost choked by his feelings, his calls in vain. He started to whimper, screaming, a howl rising from his throat that had nothing human about it. He clutched Ciel with every shadow tendril, both arms, both wings, screaming out his agony until he ran out of breath.

Exhausted, he lowered his head over Ciel's. His chest trembled and his vision blurred as his eyes filled with tears. Sebastian could not remember ever crying before, but now bloody tears were running down his cheeks and dripping on Ciel's face. Sebastian pressed his face into Ciel's hair and started to sob. "Please, you are everything I ever wanted. Please, my young master. My beloved young master.”, he whispered as he cried. He wished he had realized earlier that he loved Ciel.

Caught in his pain, Sebastian didn't notice at first that Ciel's breaths were getting faster and deeper, that his heartbeat was normalizing. Only when Sebastian felt a small hand in his hair did he look into Ciel's face. A blue and a marked eye looked at him in astonishment. "Sebastian?", Ciel murmured. His voice sounded a bit scratchy as if he had been sleeping. Sebastian's voice failed as relief flooded him. He hugged Ciel and dropped back onto the bed with him. More tears ran down his face, but this time they were tears of joy. "My young master, I thought I lost you.", he choked out after a while. Ciel stroked his hair soothingly, a touch that made Sebastian purr.

"What happened?", Ciel wanted to know, but Sebastian was unable to answer for a while. When he had calmed down somewhat, he looked up at Ciel and wanted to explain it to him, but the fact that Ciel looked at him questioningly made him so euphoric. Before he could stop himself he leaned forward and kissed Ciel on the lips. Ciel winced and widened his eyes, but did not resist. Sebastian drew back again and placed his hands on Ciel's cheeks as he had before, but this time he just repositioned himself to kiss Ciel again and this time Ciel kissed back, though only for a moment. Then he pushed Sebastian away a bit and licked his lips uncertainly. "What's wrong with you?", he asked. A cute blush had spread across his cheeks. "I love you.", Sebastian blurted out, "I love you more than anything in the world. I do not want to live without you."

Ciel stared at him in amazement. "You ... Really?", he stuttered, his face even redder than before. A warm smile settled on Sebastian's face. He snuggled against Ciel and kissed his cheeks and forehead. "Really. I love you.”, he confirmed. Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and leaned into the caresses. His pulse had quickened, the steady beating of his heart was music in Sebastian's ears. "But ... I thought ... What about my soul?", he asked. Sebastian shook his head. He really didn't want to talk about this now. "According to the contract, it belongs to me now, but I am not obliged to eat it.", he said shortly and pressed another kiss to Ciel's lips. Ciel made a surprised sound and pushed him away again. "But ...", he started, but Sebastian didn't let him say anything. "I love you, accept it or not, but live on, I'm begging you. Losing you is the worst thing I can imagine. I'd rather not live than live without you.”, he admitted. Ciel stared at him with his mouth open in surprise. He looked like he couldn't believe it, but before Sebastian could digress further in expressions of love, Ciel kissed him on his part. "I love you too, Sebastian.", he murmured against Sebastian's lips. Sebastian could have cheered with joy, but instead he just kissed Ciel back.


End file.
